User talk:Sith Venator
Welcome! Hi Sith Venator -- we're excited to have Star Wars Crossover Wiki as part of the Wikia community!Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Hey bud Hey sith! I'm here and ready for everything. :D What is this wiki about? - [[User:JEA13|'JEA13']] iTalk] 21:24, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :Hell yeah! I want to take part! Nice drawing by the way! =P Although I won't be active for 48 hours due to a very busy schedule... so will ya make me admonin?? - [[User:JEA13|'JEA13']] iTalk] 21:28, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::XD OK then... -[[User:JEA13|'JEA13']] iTalk] 21:33, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Hey, it will be fun. I have managed to build up (yeah right) a wiki I have created, on my own, so 2 people together working on rules and the Main Page will be easy as hell! :D - [[User:JEA13|'JEA13']] iTalk] 21:36, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :::We can steal template codes from other wikis and simply change the topic, usage, and colors ;) - [[User:JEA13|'JEA13']] iTalk] 21:39, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Yeah sure...why not? SNOR{3} 21:47, October 28, 2009 (UTC) I doubt there is going to be anything to screw up :). SNOR{3} 21:49, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Aaron Carter reporting for staright-up badass duty sir! Can I get Adminzors rights? Hey, sorry for not replying, did it on MY talk. Read it, reply, I am going home in a second, so I'll be 15 minutes to respond. Anyways, Aaron Carter hasn't been created before... Has he? I have a hacky memory. PS: I will Create my sig at home. Hmmm...later. SNOR{3} 23:56, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Double-time men! Brad new wikias need extra help. Timefor sme proper Recon.....--Strider 658369398 20:08, October 31, 2009 (UTC) 40 ABY Hey sith, do you mind if i make a page for this? And if so, will you give me permission to add a link on your story? --Strider 658369398 18:23, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Character yes. I would like to (sry not no. 2) be a ODST special operations who is a friend of Wavingstrider yes =] working on that now!--Strider 658369398 02:31, November 1, 2009 (UTC) by the way.... I can find a few templates and find some answers to questions via Wikianswers. Jonathan “Claymore” Helsin (Claymore after my halopedian friend who went MIA) I am already working on this page. How do i lock it and put those signs at the top?--Strider 658369398 02:45, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Error It was a spelling error in the title. Didn't match up with the actual template. Fixed! Always happy to help! IRC. hello sith. as this wikia progresses, we need to add more. another addition is an irc channel, i have been recruiting users and gathering info on the topic. thnx. --Strider 658369398 00:08, November 3, 2009 (UTC) in response- GREAT!!!!! Halo Theme I have an awesome theme cooked up and ready for action. Could we use it for the month? Oh, and I dun care if you can't see it! Lol. Sandboxing Here tis: http://swgfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Wars_Galaxy_Fanon_Wiki Thats an ancient failed wikia of mine now designated as a Sandbox. The theme is there. IGNORE THE SITE! Look at the theme! Wait... You can't. Set your theme to whatever the admins choose, THEN look. Help!!!!!! anyou help here? http://halo-metroidcrossover.wikia.com/wiki/User:Strider_658369398 Yeah, that pic rocks. It's the basis for my new character's second set of armor. SO DON'T STEAL. NO IT'S MINE! Yeah. For spoilerz: Sheppard SUCKS! He shot me and Ghost, then burnt our bodies! Poor Ghost... Brazil was hard... Too hard. Actually, just go to www.codfanon.wikia.com . Better than an off site topic... Anything? So I can make anything related to Star Wars? SNOR{3} 03:56, November 18, 2009 (UTC) That's quite specific. I could do a drawing pretty good, but a photomanip would be... Crazy. But I will try both! Manip first, second drawing. Okay, cool! So??? Back from second Louisiana run. I hate Shreveport. What's new on this sad Sunday with you? Shine? He has a well developed script, some creative images, and some pretty templates! Kay. Man, I hate the first weeks of December. So crowded with artsies and craftsies in school. Who cares! But it's worth it. Lot's o' Christmasy stuff! I will change the theme if I find a Christmas one. Whaddya think of the Aurebesh title? Anyways, thanx! And I saw those freaky Mandos in Season 2 trailer. But Pacifists!? WTF!? Anyways, the theme is as Christmasy as I could get with a not so jolly tone! Next thing their gonna be sayin is the Yuuzhan Vong are Quakers! Anyways, too was the right word earlier. Second AUREBESH TEXT!? TrueType Aurebesh, that is. They probably won't put em in. Anyways, that's what I wanted. No school for EM! WEEEE! I LOVE SNOW!!! Ok... So Electrum hilt on Waving with green Lightsaber and custom Lightning effects? Will have to be stable because Lightning goes weird with unstable sabers. And planet of choice for new background? I uploaded a rough version, made in about five minutes, check it out, confirm it, and on Monday, you'll have the better version. Rough drafts have to be somethin! So your asking me to do this? Okay... But first, read ALL of Ayrus Tan'dres and tell me what you think of him. Why thanks! He has had a lot of strange ordeals with Trandoshans, and his new apprentice.... What do ya think of that last subplot? (A Present from Tup). It's not Ahsoka Tano. Just a Togruta Padawan who LOOKS like Ahsoka Tano, LOL. Anyways, he needs to have another something to bother him. First it was his Lightsaber. Then a style, then the dark side, and now, Love. Yes. Capitalized on purpose. Anyways, Anakin wasn't allowed, but it was totally canon.... And I'm sure Yoda with Yaddle! LOL. That second one was a bad joke. Anyways, what do you think of that Sith Vision? In your reply put what you think of his self-duel and his new padawan. You figured it out. That was the next piece of the puzzle. A crazy step, but behind the scenes, Ayrus and Ailyn (Whoa, weird name match, eh?), anyways, are going to be found kissing in a skyscraper in Christophisis. Then I need YOU to help me with the punishment. And also, he didn't just smile, he thought about the good in himself. What potential he had in the future. And that is what killed the vision off. Remeber, I helped you with the plot about Strider. So you owe me one! In the next three hours! But for now research. Whaddya mean by that? Like changing the plot, or escaping the punishment and flying to an alternate universe? Go to IRC. Join #Ilikepie2. Type in Wikia IRC. Go to first link. Sign in under Sith-Venator, then press enter, and then go /join #Ilikepie2 Dark times my good man. That is of my life. But from that I learned that there's always a silver lining. New Subject: Have you read Battle of Christophisis on Ayrus page yet? 19. He's, to be specific, 23. What did you think was with the age? And I am thinking of punishment... I dunno, maybe Ayrus is back to Padawan so he can't have her as a Padawan, and he'll be under a new master, and she will be under a new master too, but then Ayrus and Aliyn, their emotions revealed, escape in a stolen ship quarantined because of the brain worms, and the two have to fight, until he frees Aliyn from a brain worm? I mean with that helmet on he can't get a brain worm. And 14!? She may be a Padawan, but she ain't no Ahsoka Tano! So the ship is basically an infectious and dangerous housing ship, transporting Xenomorphs, Brain Worms, and maybe somethin else to Kamino for testing? Strange and twisted synopsis: A medical frigate crash lands after coming out of hyperspace in a strange ring world. They discover something strange. It infects the squad and the pilot locks himself in the cockpit, making repairs and flying the ship home. Coruscant guard quarantines the infected soldiers, and learns the name of the species. They are the _____. What are they? Is there any way Jedi and Ayrus and Ailyn could meet? Big fight, then JV wounds Ailyn, and Ayrus goes bronze-eyed, and almost totally owns JV, until he throws him out a window, along with Ailyn, leaving our heroes to a strange fate! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT!? IT'S UP TO YOU! Seriously tho, it's up to you. Anyways, what do you think of that idea somewhere along the clone wars? Yeah, okay, his eyes glow bronzish red... Something with the Mando's.... Help me think!!! Those Hippy Mandalorians? Maybe... Hmm.... They start looking for a home in the green plains (rural location, hills with green grass everywhere), and find a cave. They venture down, and discover a raging monster.... Maybe? Yeah, Sith Leviathan for sure. And I may just do another clan.... Well, right now it is two pictures in a folder. With a few layers ready to go. Well... Considering I'm 300 miles away from home, and at an epic suite, I have a life outside these pixelated walls! I just got back from my trip and tomorrow I got a LOAD of work! I'll do your photo on the weekend! Who was the Anonymous user? And I DID NOT GET TFU2 BUT IT LOOKED SO BA! Reach looks SOOOOOOO cool! But why a blue armored SPARTAN? Anyways, that one in EVA skulls armor is MY fave! Heheh, yeah. But more importantly, Noble Six. They were SPARTANs. Probably customized like the squad! Whoa! COOL! Life is hard! Will be done at least three days until/before Xmas day! I'll get to it later! My life is busy! (*COUGH*GearAngel*COUGH*) Just hold your Taun Tauns! Well hold 'them Bogas! A Clone Wars "Turbo Tank" (Juggernaut), a Darth Revan figure, Star Wars: The Clone Wars Season 1, Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes for Xbox 360, Assassin's Creed 2, a lot of clothes, an iPod speaker-ifyer, new iPod headphones so I won't have to be trading them out to the computer so I can watch RvB, and other stuff. What about you? Wow. Well than Happy Birthday! SWTCW: RH Well, I just beat SWTCW: Republic Heroes, and despite some points that could be called "babyish", it was a pretty good game. "Nobody messes with Cad Bane" had a good meaning, but it just didn't sound badass enough. Oh yes, Cad Bane was in it, along with this Skakoan named Kul Teska, the coolest Skakoan ever. It was great overall. 8 out of 10. And yes, I just felt compelled to tell you that. ? Now that would be cool! Blarg! I found a good site of marine pics here Enjoy the sexiness! --GhilleSuitHero 20:00, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Im working of where I meet you right now --GhilleSuitHero 20:41, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Then... WE SHALL DUEL! (Pulls out White-Bladed Dual Lightsaber.) Strikes off half of the DC-15L blaster's barrel, and unfolds his Hidden-Energy Blade. PS: Venator, I just beat ACII today, and when Desmond used the Hidden Blade in Epilogue, I got an idea. Yes, my master. WAIT A MINUTE!? WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING!? Anyways, yes. Umm.... he fights them off on Korriban, eventually finding a strange relic similar to the one Ayrus just found in the Jedi Temple, but with Sith? If it sounds like copying something, it won't take you long to figuring it out. } Haven't you gotten the Seals yet? Or entered the Sanctuary at the Villa? Well, read Ayrus's article's latest pg, and you'll see the "relic". Meh, it's not like Ayrus ain't gonna make it! They are fun to figure out! And then the finished result makes you feel proud. Especially when you have to fight off a starving Rancor in one. Gotta point there! Purple Team theme song This should be Purple teams theme song/and or Ghillies funeral theme. | European Assault theme. --GhilleSuitHero 23:14, January 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm Confused... I got your message and this is a pretty cool wiki but I'm a bit confused at what to do. Xel Vaxum 11:02, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Wow! Those are some cool articles. Ok, I'll see at what I can do...Xel Vaxum 20:58, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Sniffers! I see you brought up that colorblind sniper back in your SWG days --GhilleSuitHero 22:16, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Ya, you told me about him during gym class one day.--GhilleSuitHero 03:10, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Also, I found Sith off duty. --GhilleSuitHero 03:23, January 19, 2010 (UTC) You mean "GrammAr" editor Whats your email. i wanna send you my rough draft Song Lol, 666 edits. Also here's that song I send you.thumb|300px|left--GhilleSuitHero 02:52, January 22, 2010 (UTC) About Snore I dont think he cares about the wiki anymore. Weren't you going to remove snores administrative rights? I find your lack of life disturbing. Just kidding, but in all seriousness, school, life, homework, and other things, are very busily bugging me. But do expect me on in the weekend. One life is one support beam of a three support beam wikia. Correct? Of course! I loved the terrorist act, and the way he committed suicide while saying something in a foreign language! That was cliche! I also liked them putting in two EU things, Death Watch, and Black crystal-saber. But have you checked out Iris Pigment Coloration Change? Redirect of "Pimp-coloring", coming soon. I gave snore 1 week to make and article or I will remove his admin rights yesterday.--GhilleSuitHero 22:25, February 1, 2010 (UTC) That's a BIIIIIIIGGGG croc! Anyways, checkitout! All my new blab. Like on that Grunt Matriarch's talk, the Megabondi? Is it's talk, and A011! Mia Chief Biography-Summary Chief Quartermaster Randy Dickson Chief Dickson was born in Bakersfield, California. He joined the Naval Service through Madison, TN. in August 1976 and reported for duty to the Naval Training Center San Diego, California. Assigned to the 937th Drill Company Chief Dickson was a member of the Chrome Dome. A precision rifle drill team using an unsheathed double edge bayonet on a 1903 Springfield A3 rifle. Upon completion of Apprentice training Chief Dickson was assigned to the Guided Missile Cruiser, USS Gridley CG21, in San Diego, CA. Serving in various jobs from rescue swimmer, first loader 3”/50” gun mount to Master Helmsman, Chief Dickson earned the rating of Quartermaster. In 1983 Chief Dickson attended the United StatesArmyMilitaryPoliceSchool in Anniston, AL. with assignment to the Naval Air Station, Brig, Millington, TN. Chief Dickson served as a Naval Prison Correctional Specialist and Security Patrol Officer. Transferring to Dive and Salvage Fleet Chief Dickson was assigned as a Quartermaster aboard the USS Florikan ASR9, Submarine Salvage and Rescue Ship in Point Loma, CA. Receiving extensive training in Celestial Navigation, Global Positioning, Satellite and Bathemagraphic Navigation Chief Dickson was transferred as the Navigator aboard the USS Reclaimer ARS42 in Bishop Point, Hawaii. On 16 September 1986 at the Sand Island Coast Guard Station, Oahu, Hawaii, Chief Dickson was sworn in as a Chief Petty Officer. Following training as an instructor, Chief Dickson reported to the Naval Reserve Officer Training Program with the University of Notre Dame, South Bend, IN. where he served as a Naval Science Instructor, Sailing Team Coach, Rifle team and Drill team instructor. In 1987 Chief Dickson was assigned to the amphibious fleet aboard the Landing Ship Transport USS Schenectady LST1185, in San Diego, CA. During Desert Storm Chief Dickson was assigned to Delta Company, 1st Battalion, 4th Marine Regiment, United States Marine Corps at CampMonterey, former Kuwati Base, as Orienteering instructor (night time navigation in a desert environment). The ship was retired from the Naval Service and Chief Dickson was assigned as a Company Commander to the Broadened Opportunity for Officer Selection and Training or BOOST aboard the NavalTrainingCenter, San Diego, Ca. Upon request Chief Dickson received duty with Assault Craft Unit One in Coronado, CA. and earned certification as a Landing Craft Utility Engineer and Craftmaster utilizing WWII style landing Craft. In 1994 Chief Dickson was transferred to the Expeditionary Warfare Training Group Pacific for training as a Pilot and Engineer with the Navy Hovercraft Program. Upon completion of training Chief Dickson was assigned to Assault Craft Unit Five, CampPendleton, CA. as a Landing Craft Air Cushion Pilot and Engineer. Chief Dickson was assigned as the Course Curriculum Model Manager in 2000 for the Navy Hovercraft Flight Training Program coordinating the Pacific and Atlantic Fleet, Japanese Maritime Self Defense Force, and the Netherland Hovercraft program. With 26 years of Naval Service Chief Dickson retired in 2002 and assumed the Duty as Property Manager and head Ranger for the 1400 acre Lost Valley Scout Reservation in the Laguna Mountains of California. Chief Dickson moved to Knoxville to attended the University of Tennessee, Knoxville and complete his degree in Animal Science and Biology with a concentration in Veterinary Studies. On August 10th, 2007 Chief Dickson accepted the position as the Naval Science Instructor for BeardenHigh School. Chief Dickson’s decorations include Combat Action Ribbon, the Navy Commendation Medal (gold star in lieu of second award), Navy Achievement medal, Battle Efficiency Award, Good Conduct (4 bronze stars), Navy Expeditionary Service Ribbon, National Defense (bronze star in lieu of second award), Armed Forces Expeditionary (2 bronze stars), Southwest Asian Service Medal (2 bronze stars), Global War on Terrorism, Outstanding Volunteer Service Medal, Sea Service Deployment (2 silver & 2 bronze stars in lieu of thirteenth award ), Kuwaiti Liberation Medal (Kuwait), Expert Pistol Medal, Expert Rifle Medal. Chief Dickson was married on 24 August 1979 to his lovely wife Sharon in Ventura, Ca. Chief Dickson and Sharon have a daughter, Natalie and triplet sons, Austin, Nathan, and Travis. Natalie is married and teaching high school biology, anatomy and physiology in San Diego, California. Austin is a full time student studying business and working part time, Nathan is completing SEAL training for the Navy Special Warefare community in San Diego, CA. Travis is in the Marine reserves, married and working in Knoxville, TN. It is my great pleasure and honor to have the opportunity to speak with you and to teach your sons and daughters. Please feel free to call whenever you have a question or concern (***) ***-**** See how awesome my SNSI is? --GhilleSuitHero 21:12, February 5, 2010 (UTC) On the weekends.... I am currently trying to figure out a way to make Ghillie's SPARTAN in his pic bigger with distorting the image, but give me the pics for it, and you got yerself a deal. And what the heck, I might even through in a green bladed electrum Lightsaber on his other hand. Oh, don't feel bad! We Mean Business. Come to CoD Fanon. Create an article. I'll boost with you on MW2 if you do! ;). And I'll also throw in some matchingness to the armor. I'm confused. Anywho, I am sorry that the Lightsaber did not go all the way, but my method has a problem with white backgrounds. As for the jetpack, it is there. But thanks to that helmet, didn't appear. But it's there. And the Blaster couldn't fit over the AR. Plus, my computer is being ass. Here is the image. No problem Logan! Anytime, any.... Whatever! Course! Knowing that guy, who runs TCW, they might not mention Spar. its zach its zach! make me council l The New User So, you want me to create a page about myself? --(_)LTR/-\ F()RCE 01:10, February 15, 2010 (UTC) So what kind of characters could we create? Could it be an Elite? (I think I already know the answer but just making sure). =) --(_)LTR/-\ F()RCE 01:34, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Is it possible for my new character to join the Gold Team? --(_)LTR/-\ F()RCE 17:15, February 15, 2010 (UTC) The Gold Team Are they just going to be a mystery team? We need to add some more info about them. For example: What battles did they face? What did they look like? And who's second in command? (My best guess for the last question is GhilleSuitHero, because the user is an admin and my character is currently incomplete. But it's hard to believe that a Sergeant can outrank a Zealot) Anyway, understand that I do not wish for my character to be second in command, but that I need more info on Gold Team. --(_)LTR/-\ F()RCE 18:34, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Yes, you may rewrite it Yeah, go ahead!. Sorry about me not noticing your message for awhile. --(_)LTR/-\ F()RCE 22:43, February 16, 2010 (UTC) im back hey sith long time no chat. i c my Bro found ure wikia. well i gess im back Strider 658369398 03:42, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I am teh sads Live is officially canceled --GhilleSuitHero 17:30, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Cause were suffering on Bush's account, adn we're poor. But I'm gonna set it up again on my own bank card.--GhilleSuitHero 20:43, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I AM THE HAPPYS! I have live back now. because I have a bank card!--GhilleSuitHero 14:38, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Umm.........Rapture?--GhilleSuitHero 00:22, February 22, 2010 (UTC) olollol, i forgot m password and im typing as a guest in school-Ghillie Hey man, we found our first vandaliser, angry about me, a "FAKING RETARD", copying Mass Effect. This isn't plagiarism. Anyways, I blocked him for a week, and quick as lightning Wikia member Charitwo fixed it. Which I was about to do. What a moron for calling an administrator a faking retard, and accusing me of copying Mass Effect. Go check out what he said! You like the changes I've made to the homepage? Ultra Force So as I was reading on his talk page I noticed you called ghillie an army brat. Wat sith --GhilleSuitHero 21:59, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Bored Hi! Wassup? Anything new? (_)LTR/-\ F()RCE 02:26, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Well, I did get Halo Wars yesterday. (_)LTR/-\ F()RCE 03:58, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Esemble Studios did a great job on making their last and final game! I hope 343 Industries would be as good as them. (_)LTR/-\ F()RCE 04:12, February 27, 2010 (UTC) If only Esemble stayed and made more Halo games, then we don't have to worry about anything! (_)LTR/-\ F()RCE 04:16, February 27, 2010 (UTC) You know...I hope there would be a Halo game based on the time when the UNSC Vs. The Insurectionist. I mean, wouldn't it be cool to have Halo being Call of Duty style? (_)LTR/-\ F()RCE 04:30, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Played any good games lately? (_)LTR/-\ F()RCE 04:38, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Umm...are you still on? Was it something I said? (_)LTR/-\ F()RCE 04:47, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Good luck on the article, hope you finish the other chapters, it's really interesting! I'm going to go play some more Halo Wars, let's talk some other time. (_)LTR/-\ F()RCE 04:57, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Hi, wassup? What's this wiki? Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 00:38, March 2, 2010 (UTC) REACH Out Headhunter time! Pownage! God damn it! I HAVE A LIFE!! XD Anyways, will be as soon as exams are over. So that'll be today. Battle scene music So If I get a video camera for my birthday, we'll make some live action movies. And I'm hoping I could play this in the background 300px|right--GhilleSuitHero 16:43, March 6, 2010 (UTC) LOGAN C****S face revealed! Anyways, my internet is back up, it suffered a momentary lapse. Well, back to ODSTs. ??? Little crazy, but yeah, Big Sister versus Venator would be awesome Logan! In a Halo mood right now. But now that you mention it.... I'm on four with you buddy. Happened to me before. Still tryin', though. Anyways, express it through writing. You know my poem? That's the Dark time! But cheer up. Write somethin'! IN COD!? And don't feel so bad... There's always others... Write what you feel! No matter how graphic it is! WRITE! Kill him in your stories. Places. Some are from the Mentalist (Palmer, Taylor). Some are from IMDB, random spots. The other few are from... I DUNNO! Please calm down. You like? thumb|456px|right Possible theme for someone? Hans Zimmer composed it! --GhilleSuitHero 22:18, March 15, 2010 (UTC) The Ghillie Speech Just in case you missed a few words. We are the Chosen Ones Descendants of God We were forged to be the UNSC's most powerful fighting force. We took an oath that swears we will never give up, and here you all sit loooking like little scared puppies. Until you grow some balls and man up, I can no longer call you Spartans. Ghillie is in there and he needs our help, we need to get in there and kick some Covenant ass! (AS READ BY SITH-VENATOR WAVINGSTRIDER) ((WITH THIS SONG IN THE BACKGROUNDthumb|300px|right))--GhilleSuitHero 21:13, March 23, 2010 (UTC) WTF!? Anyways, linky to unique SPARTANS! Tada! Leaving tomorrow for a trip, but other than that, sure, let's start now. WTF? Cliche any? But yeah, sure. Halo Universe, SW, Reallife? No fracken idea. Tennessee and Texas are a a long ways away. Watched Zombieland? Inspiration there. Okay.... I have an AK-47 and a SigPro sidearm under my bed, so, I'm covered. I'm serious. I'll juggle a few different characters, fan made, along with me. Read and then post. In Texas, the outbreak has already begun. Does this wiki have an irc channel? ZukaRasami 00:58, March 31, 2010 (UTC) We'll be up in the "Panhandle", Amarillo, when you get here. SCAR-H! And surprise me for Ted. Lololololololol. Okay, I'll be ready. I just really hope this never actually happens. If it does, I'M DEAD! Not to interesting post. Can't risk it on mah dad's computer, will read when I get home. Anyways, POST! I may be on vacation, but it's Good Friday! You should be off! Everyone is! And when you get this, I'm in Mesquite! On my way to Amarillo in Zombieland! Because I was superbly tired. But I am home now. So time to post. Zombehs! Sabina puts on, or rather, off, her style! We try to take your stuff until I realize it's you. She will do anything for it! Almost. Yeah, have to go eat soon. Will post after. STAY ON HERE! Gonna go eat in 5. I WANT EBR! Lol, I'ma dude in the flesh, can't be that seductive. LOLOMGWTF!? Hopeurhere. Anyways, will post. Aah, that explains it! POST. POSTED! Next post I realize it's you. Picture I found --GhilleSuitHero 16:25, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Epic Vulcan mounted by cockpit! But yes, Browning in other place, very nice design! The inside has most chairs chopped into certain designs, though the first class, or a few, still remain, with TVs in place. Oh, and lower class deck converted into storage, e.g., clothes, ghillie when your not wearing it, weapons, and ammo. For the gunship idea, how would we mount it? Low altitude! We can't cut a hole in the roof! Plus supplies. Yeah... sure... Ohyeahlol! Computer will be back up on Saturday! On mah dads. Gotta get Windows 7 in! FREE! From my dad's friend. That's what I'm waiting for. And mind if I wait till the 3rd? Lol! Just kidding. I don't know! She has two hundred different colors and styles, but yes, right now, I think. BTW, I'm back on another computer, until the other returns from the grave. Fraps. The Return of Ultra Force I'm back! =) (_)LTR/-\ F( )RCE 05:33, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about the sudden disappearance, but I had been very busy during these past months. You will forgive me right? --(_)LTR/-\ F( )RCE 14:32, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Very Busy I will help you as much as I can. Managing four wikis at once is a pain in the ass. But hopefully, during the Summer, then I'll have a lot of time in my hands. As you can see, just finishing the Pheerce article is a difficult task. --(_)LTR/-\ F( )RCE 03:09, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Transfer images? To where? And what does "SHFW" mean? --(_)LTR/-\ F( )RCE 03:49, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Reach Videos I Found Check out these videos I found from Bungie.net! --(_)LTR/-\ F( )RCE 04:41, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Drop Pods Are More Powerful Than You Think http://www.bungie.net/Stats/Reach/FileDetails.aspx?fid=1227751 Game...Over! http://www.bungie.net/Stats/Reach/FileDetails.aspx?fid=1162509 Falcon Punch! http://www.bungie.net/Stats/Reach/FileDetails.aspx?fid=138513 A Marathon Run http://www.bungie.net/Stats/Reach/FileDetails.aspx?fid=13282 "THIS! IS!..." *Spartan runs out of the door* "...SPARTA!" http://www.bungie.net/Stats/Reach/FileDetails.aspx?fid=138513 Excellent Work Mah Brothers! http://www.bungie.net/Stats/Reach/FileDetails.aspx?fid=769257 Not really... Sith: He's too young don't you think? Ultra: Many Spartan-IIIs graduate at the age of 12. Sith: Kinda short... Ultra: He is 15, and 5' 11" is perfect for an augmented and trained male. Hope that explains everything! =) (_)LTR/-\ F( )RCE 01:37, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ... Looks like I messed up... =P So what do you want me to change his company to? (_)LTR/-\ F( )RCE 02:25, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Goodbye Pheerce! When I looked back at the Pheerce 'Zerramee article I created, I didn't like it at all. It looked like a fail article. Because of that, I didn't have the will to improve it anymore. And now, I heraby declare.... the Pheerce article to be deleted from the wiki. Someday, I'll once again create it and will hopefully finish what I started. --(_)LTR/-\ F( )RCE 04:28, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:05, June 3, 2010 (UTC) What's going to be the new theme!? You've been in the Gulag West too long son. Okay. I'll get the AC wikia theme back up! Okay. I need an explanation. One week to put on Strider's article. Yeah, you did that to me, too. Anyways, I'm putting thorough reasoning on Helsin's talk. Now I see why CT is such a -Blam!-. That's an awesome feeling, sticking that Godmodded on there, and knowing how pissed they'll be. Hey, I'm a good man too, but I already was angry at Strider for stealing my sig and picture, I'M NO NOOB! And then under sigs, he puts mine as his, with no changes. A LINK TO MEH! AS HIS SIG! He deserved that notice. At least it wasn't a ban.